my_little_pony_dla_ciebiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Krwawa zima
Jest to fanfic napisany przez użytkowniczkę Tina222 Nasze główne bohaterki czeka przygoda jaką nigdy nie widziały. Czy przeżyją? ---- 500px Nikt nie mógł wyjść z domów w tę zimę. Wszystko było obsypane białym puchem. Nieustannie wiał bardzo zimny wiatr. Każde zwierzę, kucyk od razu marzł. Drzewa nie uginały się od wiatru. Zamarzły. Na ziemi praktycznie to nie był śnieg, tylko lód. Pegazy nie mogły nic zrobić z tą pogodą. To nie przez nie tak się działo. Księżniczki nie umiały nad tym zapanować. Nawet wielkie słońce Celestii ani trochę nie ogrzewało. W bibliotece sześć przyjaciółek grało w karty. -No weź! Czy ja muszę za każdym razem z tobą przegrywać?!-Rainbow Dash rzuciła swoją talię kart w ziemię. -Hihi...Dashie nie martw się! Kiedyś wygrasz!-Pinkie podskakiwała wesoło z dziesiątej z rzędu wygranej. Twilight siedziała pod oknem i nie brała udziału w grze. -Twilight! Czeeeemu nie grasz?-Zapytała Pinkie podskakując. -Ech...nie chcę. Cadence z moim bratem mieli przyjechać. Boję się, że mogli gdzieś zginąć. -Kochana! Nie martw się! Na pewno dojadą!-Rarity pocieszała przyjaciółkę. Twilight tylko westchęła. Wolała patrzeć jak jej przyjaciółki grają. Ona i tak by chyba nie wygrała, a już w ogóle z Pinkie. Dziwiła się, że ona jest tak bardzo w to dobra. No, ale cóż. To przecież Pinkie Pie. Bała się, że Shining Armor razem z Księżniczką Cadence mogą się gdzieś rozbić po drodze i właśnie wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Pójdę odtworzyć...-Powiedziała Applejack podchodząc do drzwi. Z trudem udało jej się je otworzyć. W nich stał zmarźnięty do szpiku kości Shining Armor. Twilight od razu do niego podbiegła i wepchnęła do środka. -Armor! Gdzie Cadence?! Co się stało?!-Panikowała. Nigdzie za swoim bratem nie widziała różowej księżniczki. -M-może d-d-daj mi c-c-coś cie-e-epłego t-to c-ci opowi-i-iem wszystko...-Biały ogier trzęsł się z zimna. Twilight dała bratu ciepły koc i kakao. Reszta przyjaciółek patrzała na to z zdziwieniem. -Um...przepraszam, może byś chciał ciepłego rosołu? Dobrze ci zrobi...-Wipiszczała Fluttershy nieśmiało. -Dziękuję, nie trzeba. Pozwólcie, że wam wszystko w-wytłumaczę.-Shining Armor zaczął wszystko opowiadać co się stało.-Nikt nam nie powiedział, że w Ponyville taki mróz...jak przekroczyliśmy barierę to od razu poczuliśmy jak jest zimno. Chcieliśmy zawracać, ale zrobiła się burza śnieżna. Wystrzeliło nas na parę stron. Ja akurat trafiłem blisko twojej biblioteki Twi. Cadence wystrzeliła gdzieś bardzo daleko. Nie wiem gdzie. Ta wichura...-Przerwano mu. -Mówisz, że wystrzeliła gdzieś daleko?-Zapytała Rainbow Dash-A gdzie dokładnie was...no wiesz? -Hm...-Zastanawiał się ogier i wziął łyk kakao-Nie wiem dokładnie, ale gdzieś tam.-Wskazał kopytem przez okno. Jednak nic nie było widać. -Mówisz, że tam....kiedyś również była taka wychura...w tym miejscu...Cadence musi być gdzieś...-Rainbow połknęła ślinę.-W Lesie Evertree. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią z szokiem. -JAK TO W LESIE EVERTREE?! RAINBOW! POWIEDZ, ŻE KŁAMIESZ!-Twilight panikowała. Wiedziała, że w taki mróz Evertree jest jeszcze groźniejszy. -Ja nie kłamię...wiesz, że znam się na pogodzie....,ale mogę się mylić, bo tamta wichura była znacznie mniejsza...mogło ją wystrzelić dalej.-Wzruszyła ramionami. Lewandowa jednorożec mocno dyszała. -IDZIEMY DO LASU!-Wrzasnęła. -Nie Twi! Ja ledwo szedłem, a co dopiero ty...-Biały ogier próbował powstrzymać siostrę. -Nie martw się. Mam stroje, które ocieplają nawet w taką zimę. -Um...nawet -100 C?-Zapytała Fluttershy piskliwym głosikiem. -Tak.-Odpowiedziała Twilight i zaczęła rozdawać siedem zielonych i trochę zakurzonych strojów. -Och, nie Twilight! Ja tego nie założę! To jest...obleśne...-Rarity wskazała kopytkiem na dużą plamę na stroju-Widzisz? -Nie marudź tylko zakładaj!-Twilight próbowała zmusić przyjaciółkę aby to założyła. -Ma ktoś czystsze?-Zapytała Rarity-Och Fluttershy! Ty masz takie czyściutkie! Wymienimy się?-Zapytała żółtą pegaz z nadzieją. Fluttershy bez słowa zgodziła się. Jej było wszystko bez różnicy. Po paru minutach wszyscy byli gotowy. -Fluttershy...Rainbow...w tych strojach niestety nie można latać.-Powiedziała Twilight biorąc swoje juki. -Jak. To. Nie. MOŻNA. LATAĆ?!-Wykrzyczała tęczowogrzywa. -Widzisz jakieś otwory na skrzydła?-Zapytała fioletowa klacz. -Aaaa...no tak... -A w sumie. Jak byś latała w taki ziąb?-Zapytała Fluttershy. -Umiem latać w takie mrozy. -DOBRA! Koniec gadaniny! Idziemy!-Twilight już otwierała drzwi. Wszystkie przyjaciółki razem z bratem lewandowej klaczy wyszły z biblioteki. Nie widziały nic oprócz śniegu lecącego z nieba. Najlepiej widziała Rainbow więc klacze razem z ogierem poprosiły ją aby prowadziła. Nie mając nic na przeciwko zgodziła się. Po kilku godzinach były przed Lasem. Fluttershy pisnęła ze strachu. -J-ja t-tam nie i-idę...-Wyjąkała. -Fluttershy...musimy...musimy odnaleźć Cadence...-Uspokojała ją Rarity. -W-wiem...,ale... -Fluuutershy! Nie martw się! Śmiech przegoni strach!-Podskoczyła Pinkie Pie przytulając żółtą przyjaciółkę. Fluttershy od razu zrobiło się lepiej. Dzięki wsparciu przyjaciółek zrobiło jej się bardziej ciepło i przez chwilę miała ochotę zdjąć strój.Twilight bez słowa weszła do lasu. -Dziewczyny! Idziecie?-Zapytała krzycząc. Przyjaciółki również bez słowa weszły do lasu. Nic nie widziały. Tylko ciemność do której nie mogły się przyzwyczaić. -Lepiej trzymajmy się razem...-Powiedziała Twilight.-Ściśnijmy się! Shining Armor stał pomiędzy Pinkie Pie, a siostrą. Rainbow Dash koło Pinkie, a Applejack,Fluttershy i Rarity szły z tyłu. Ruszyły w przód. -Wiecie co...zrobię światło na moim rogu...-Oznajmiła Twilight i po chwili na jej rogu pojawiło się różowe światło. To co zobaczyła zmusiło ją do natychmiastowego zgaszenia rogu. Drzewa były białe, a z nich oczu i ust wypływała jakaś czarna maź. Ziemia była obsypana czerwonym śniegiem. -CO.TO.BYŁO?!-Wykrzyczała Rainbow Dash. Sama była wyraźnie przestraszona. Nikt nawet nie słyszał wesołego śmiechu Pinkie. Ona również czuła się przerażona. Wszyscy ucichli.Fluttershy nic nie widziała. Rarity w ostatniej chwili zdążyła jej zakryć oczy, -Cz-czy wszyscy są?-Zapytała drżącym głosem Twilight.-Zgłoście się... -Twój brat, Twi jest! -Pinkie jest! -Rainbow Dash jestem! -Rarity jestem jak najbardziej! -Applejack w grupie! -Um...jestem... Twilight zrobiło się lżej. Bała się, że któraś z jej przyjaciółek mogła uciec. A tym bardziej Fluttershy. Nagle wszystkie usłyszały wielkie ŁUP. Pomiędzy nimi pojawiły się ściany, które je odzieliły. Krzyknęły w tej samej chwili. Twilight spojrzała w bok i to co zobaczyła było największym koszmarem. Jej brat został przecięty przez jedną z ścian. Lewandowa klacz odsunęła się w szoku. Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. -D-d-dziewczyny...-Powiedziała drżąc.-Czy j-jesteście c-całe?-Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Czy wszystkie zostały przecięte? Właśnie w tej chwili odezwała się Pinkie. -T-T-Twil-l-light....Sh-i-ing-g o-on...-Jej głos drżał Fioletowa jednorożec była w ogromnym szoku. -Dzie-e-ewczyny! Zgłośc-cie się!-Wykrzyczała znowu. Nastała znowu chwila ciszy. Po chwili wszystkie po kolei zaczęły się zgłaszać oprócz Pinkie. -Pinkie? Jesteś tam?-Zapytała Twilight Sparkle. -TWILIGHT! TWÓJ BRAT!-Wrzasnęła różowa klacz.-ON. NIE. ŻYJE! -W-wiem...w-widz-e-ę...-Połknęła ślinę-Dziewczyny..słuchajcie...czy otaczają was ściany prowadzące do przodu? -TWILIGHT!-Pinkie znowu krzyknęła. -PINKIE WIEM! TEŻ jestem w szoku...,ale musimy odnaleźć Cadence i siebie...Jak macie też takie ściany...idzcie do przodu...-Mówiła głośno. Nie usłyszała po tym nic. Tylko ciche piszczenie Fluttershy. Po jakimś czasie odezwała się Rainbow. -Yh...Twilight,Pinkie...o co chodzi z Shining?-Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Nie mówiła nic więcej, tylko ruszyła do przodu. Otaczała ją ciemność. Chodziła po czymś ciągnącym się. Po jakiejś lepkiej mazi. Nie zwracając na to uwagi szła dalej. Na chyba końcu "tunelu" zobaczyła błękitne światło. Zaczęła biegnąc w tę stronę. Światło powiększało się i jego przyczyną była Księżniczka Cadence, ale ona nie była zwykła. Jej grzywa była powyrywana i potargana, od krwi. Na szyij miała przywiązany bardzo mocno czarny łańcuch. Nie miała jednego tylnego kopyta. Oczy były czerwone, a w nich czarne kropki. Rainbow stanęła bez ruchu. -Księżniczka Cedence? Co...-Powiedziała, ale przerwała, bo zmaltretowane ciało różowej alicorn przybliżyło się do niej. Ciało otworzyło buzię nad głową tęczowogrzywej. Z pyska zaczęła się wydobywać lepka krew. Potem Księżniczka ugryzła niebieską pegaz w ucho odgryzając kawałek. -AUUU!-Wrzasnęła i zaczęła uciekać w przód. Usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk. Krzyk jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała. Chciała rozłożyć skrzydła, polecieć, ale przypomniało jej się, że nie może. Przeklęła i dalej biegła, ale w jakimś momencie zobaczyła. Księżniczkę Cadence przed nią. Bez twarzy. Znowu zaczęła zbliżać się do niebieskiej pegaz. Z pyska tym razem wydobywał się jakiś dym, który sprawił, że Rainbow zasnęła. Padła na ziemię. Fluttershy nie ruszyła się ani trochę. Leżała pomiędzy ścianami i łkała. Chciało jej się zawołać którąś z przyjaciółek, ale za mocno się bała. Po chwili wstała,otarła łzy i ruszyła powoli w przód. Kopyta jej drżały. Teraz chciała tylko odnaleźć przyjaciółki. Gdy tak szła poczuła wodę pod kopytami. Szła po niej. Robiło jej się coraz więcej. Dysząc głęboko zaczęła biec, ale to nic nie pomogło. Teraz woda sięgała jej po całą szyję. Chcąc się poddać zobaczyła STOJĄCEGO na wodzie czarnego króliczka z spuszczoną głową. Wydawał jej się smutny. Podpłynęła do niego szybko. -Um...cześć mały...co ci jest?-Zapytała. Króliczek podniósł główkę. Jego oczy były czerwone. Fluttershy jekko się przestraszyła. Przybliżyła zamoczone kopytko do czarnego zwierzaczka. Woda już prawie dotykała jej pyszczka. Dziwiła się, ponieważ królik STAŁ na wodzie. Zwierzak spojrzał na kopytko klaczy. Podniósł uszy, uśmiechnął się szyderczo i złapał zębami kończynę Fluttershy. Klacz wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk. -PUŚĆ! PUŚĆ! NIE DOBRY KTÓLICZEK!-Wrzeszczała, ale zwierzak nie ustępywał. Zamoczyła się cała w wodzie. Próbowała zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale coś ją złapało za tylne kopyto. Zaczęła się szarpać i przez to ten czarny królik odgryzł jej znaczną część kopyta. Woda napełniła się krwią. Fluttershy straciła przytomność. Rarity uważała na każdy szczegół jak zobaczyła na drodze. Nie chciała wpaść w nic brudnego ani martwego. Szła i szła. Po chwili zobaczyła na ścianach mocno błyszczące się klejnoty. Większość z nich to były rubiny. Im dalej szła tym było ich więcej. Na chyba końcu drogi zobaczyła ogromny, złoty klejnot. Zachwycona tym pięknem zaczęła "przytulać" się do niego. Spojrzała w ciemne niebo. Coś z niego spadało. Były to mniejsze bardzo ostre rubiny. Rarity zaczęła krzyczeć. Parę z nich zrobiło jej rany na ciele. W szoku chciała uciekać, ale coś jej na to nie pozwalało. Tym razem zobaczyła Fluttershy, ale nie była ona zwykła. Nie miała połowy przedniego kopyta. Grzywa była zmoczona wodą i krwią. Oczy białe a w nich czerwone kropki. Uśmiechała się szyderczo. -F-Fluttershy? Co ci...-Nie dokończyła. Wielki, ogromny, ostry rubin przeszył jej ciało. Padła na ziemię. W szoku i cała we krwi spojrzała na uśmiechającą się żółtą pegaz. -F-f-flut-t-tter-s-shy...p-pomu-uuż...-Kaszlała krwią. Ujrzała ciemną mgłę a potem ciemność. Applejack szła po całkiem suchej ziemi. Nie widziała niczego zbytnio strasznego. W jakimś momencie usłyszała szept... -''Gdzie idziesz?-''Zapytał. Applejack nie odpowiedziała. Szła dalej. ''-STÓJ!-''Szept zamienił się w krzyk. Nie stanęła. Tylko zaczęła biec. Przerażona tym wszystkim, poczuła, że coś trzyma jej kopyta. Nie mogła się ruszyć. ''-Ostrzegałem...-''Głos znowu powiedział. -Kim jesteś?! Pokaż się tchórzu!-Applejack krzyczała, próbując się wyrwać, ale na marne. Wszystko wydawało jej się snem, ale czy Księżniczka Luna była by zdolna do takiego stopnia? -''Umrzesz...-''Szept był zimny. Pomarańczowa klacz doznała wielkiego, ogromnego szoku od którego zemdlała. Pinkie nadal stała w jednym miejscu i patrzała się na pół ciała Shining Armora, które oderwało się od ściany i spadło na ziemię. Krew rozlała się wszędzie. Dotarła już do kopyt różowej klaczy, która nic nie mówiła tylko stała jak wryta i patrzała się. Cóż miała powiedzieć? Twilight nie chciała jej słuchać a jej przyjaciółki na pewno już poszły. Wzięła głęboki wdech. -Dobra Pinke!-Powiedziała do siebie-Weź się w garść!-Odwróciła się od martwego ciała-Muszę odnaleźć przyjaciółki! Nie mówiąc nic więcej poszła w przód. Nie widziała niczego oprócz ciemności. Trzęsła się jeszcze, ale powoli jej przechodziło. Dziwnie się też czuła. Nigdy tak nie było. Po jakimś czasie zobaczyła, że na lewej ścianie są dwa noże. Jeden mały, podobny do sztyletu a drugi duży jak zwykły nóż. Mrugnęła na dłużą chwilę. Gdy otworzyła oczy przed sobą zobaczyła-siebie, ale inną. Grzywa była prosta, kolory zbladły i miałą na sobie czarną sukienkę z białymi falwankami. Takie jak noszą słurzące. -K-kto ty?-Zapytała Pinkie, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Był to tylko cichy,zimny śmiech... Po chwili koło jej innego spowtura pojawił się czarny balon. Miał czerwone oczy i czerwony wielki uśmiech. Sznurek od niego również był tego samego koloru. Spływała po nim krew. Pinkie była już na całego zdziwiona. Nic z tego nie rozumiała. Wtedy usłyszała psychiczne śmiechy dochodzące z nikąd. Było ich chyba ze sto. -PRZESTAŃ!-Wykrzyczała różowa klacz. -''Co jest? Niie chcesz słyszeć śmiechu?-''Usłyszała jakiś głos, ale nie z jej sobowtura. On nadal tam stał. Uśmiechał się mocno i zaczął okrążać Pinkie Pie. Różowa klacz zaczęła panikować. Śmiechy stawały się bardziej głośniejsze i bardziej złowieszcze. Śledziła wzrokiem inną siebie. Była ciekawa co zrobi. -Czemu się na mnie tak...-połknęła ślinę-patrzysz? Wzrok miała szyderczy,psychiczny. Jakby chciała rozerwać Pinkie na strzępy. Zaczęła się cofać w ciemność. Ostatnie co Pinkie widziała to jej biały, wielki uśmiech. Balon też znikł,śmiechy również. Jednak pod kopytami różowej klaczy zaczęła zbierać się czarna maź. Ściany zaczęły się do niej zbliżać. Po chwili była jakby w ciasnym pudełku. -O-o nie...-Powiedziała do siebie. Ściany nadal się przybliżały. Pinkie chciała skoczyć do góry,uwolnić się, ale coś ją powstrzymywało. Jakaś nieznana siła. Wzięła głęboki wdech,zrobiło jej się słabo i zemdlała. Twilight szła do przodu nie widząc niczego strasznego. Żdnej krwi,czarnej mazi czy głosu. W głowie nadal biała obraz swojego brata. Przeciętego przez ścianę. Obserwowała je uważnie,jakby miały ją zaraz przeciąć. Ujrzała światło. Pobiegła tam i znalazła się spowrotem w zamrożonym Ponyville. Zdziwiona obejrzała się. Nie widziała nigdzie swoich przyjaciółek. Odwróciła się w stronę Lasu. -Dz-dziewczyny? Jesteście tam? N-nie wygłupiajcie s-się...-Wyjąkała. Nie wiedziała czy tam zawrócić czy może poczekać. Wybrała to pierwsze. Widać było te "tunele". Weszła do jednego z nich. Nie musiała daleko iść. Od razu jak weszła zobaczyła leżącą na ziemi Rainbow bez jednego ucha i stroju. -Rainbow!-Zaczęła ją trącić-Obudź się! C.D.N.jeśli się odważysz... ---- Krwawa zima/Galeria Kategoria:Fanfic Kategoria:Fanfiki od lat +18 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Sad Kategoria:Grimdark